


Glenny and the Texts

by DubiousSparrow



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dog Walking, First Meetings, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow
Summary: Ronan (2:22pm): i met the dogwalkerGansey (2:29pm): Really? I’ve never met them – the service deals with all of that.Gansey (2:29pm): Were they nice?Ronan (2:30pm): uh... i guessRonan (2:30pm): i was naked at the time**Adam covers for Blue at her dogwalking gig for a week. Ronan is housesitting for Gansey and watching his giant dog, Glendower. A canine-centric story told in texts.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 49
Kudos: 241





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the title to the tune of 'Bennie and the Jets' as the authoress intended. 
> 
> Thank You. 
> 
> And I’m sorry if it’s now in your head, too.
> 
> I was going to post a chapter a day like a coy minx, but with the world as it is these days, just have the whole damned thing at once. Hope you enjoy!

Blue (12:03pm): you’re a lifesaver, Parrish – thanks again for covering my route

Adam (12:04pm): well, I owe you one for all the free pizza

Blue (12:04pm): at LEAST one

Blue (12:04pm): So, you have all the driving directions and the house keys and the individual dog profiles?

Adam (12:04pm): Yep. Stop worrying. I can walk a few dogs for a week.

Blue (12:04pm): I know you -- don’t try to multitask and walk more than one at a time! The service doesn’t let you do that – they each need “individual attention.”

Adam (12:04pm): fine

Blue (12:04pm): and don’t forget to leave a note after each walk telling the owner whether the dog peed/pooped/met any other animals/anything weird/anything cute/etc.

Adam (12:04pm): I can’t believe the service makes you do that

Blue (12:05pm): rich people require a lot of hand holding, dude

Blue (12:05pm): although it IS kind of important for the owners to know if the dog didn’t take a shit or got in a fight at the park

Adam (12:05pm): true

Adam (12:05pm): enjoy your trip – I’ve got this covered

Blue (12:05pm): luv u bro

Adam (12:05pm): u 2

**

Ronan (1:34pm): where’s the key to the liquor cabinet

Gansey (1:34pm): Do you honestly think I’m going to tell you that?

Ronan (1:34pm): dick

Ronan (1:34pm): who even HAS a liquor cabinet

Ronan (1:34pm): let alone one with a fucking lock

Gansey (1:34pm): I believe most have locks, and you’re proving the utility of them right now.

Ronan (1:35pm): come on

Gansey (1:35pm): Do you honestly think I would even leave the key IN THE HOUSE while you’re housesitting? Some of my collection is expensive, and should be savored. You do not savor.

Ronan (1:35pm): I savor

Gansey (1:36pm): …

Ronan (1:36pm): fine

Gansey (1:36pm): How’s Glenny?

Ronan (1:36pm): slobbering on my leg

Ronan (1:36pm): it’s like ur here

Gansey (1:36pm): Don’t forget to let him out in the morning and before bed. The dogwalker comes at two and will give him his big walk.

Ronan (1:37pm): i read your 3-page Glenny manifesto

Gansey (1:37pm): I’m sorry I’m being over-protective. I know you’ll take good care of him. And he loves you.

Ronan (1:37pm): I love the big doofus too

Ronan (1:37pm): don’t tell him

Gansey (1:37pm): Your secret is safe with me.

**

Adam (2:11pm): I thought you said the houses were empty when you pick up the dogs.

Blue (2:18pm): they usually are… everybody’s always at work

Blue (2:18pm): I’ve never met any of the owners in person

Blue (2:18pm): you met an owner?

Adam (2:18pm): you could say that…

**

Ronan (2:22pm): i met the dogwalker

Gansey (2:29pm): Really? I’ve never met them – the service deals with all of that.

Gansey (2:29pm): Were they nice?

Ronan (2:30pm): uh…. I guess

Ronan (2:30pm): i was naked at the time

**

Blue (2:19pm): HE WAS NAKED???

Adam (2:19pm): Not NAKED naked. He had boxers on. Mostly on. They were pretty low.

Blue (2:19pm): OMG

Blue (2:19pm): what did you do???

**

Ronan (2:31pm): so I’m standing there in my underwear eating cereal

Gansey (2:31pm): As one does.

Ronan (2:31pm): and the front door opens and this guy walks in

Ronan (2:31pm): and we just kind of look at each other

**

Adam (2:20pm): So the mostly naked guy doesn’t say anything. He just kind of freezes in the middle of lifting his spoon.

Adam (2:20pm): And I have no idea what to say!

Blue (2:20pm): ohmygodohmygodohmygod

Adam (2:21pm): So finally I just say, “Hi, I’m here to walk Glendower?” … like it’s a question.

Adam (2:21pm): And he goes “Oh.”

Adam (2:21pm): And then he turns around and walks into what I think was the kitchen and this GIANT BEAR comes bursting out.

Blue (2:21pm): Yep, that’s Glenny.

Adam (2:21pm): OK, first of all WHY DID YOU NOT WARN ME THAT I WAS WALKING A WOOLLY MAMMOTH.

Adam (2:21pm): And second, why did you not warn me that the woolly mammoth’s owner IS A FUCKING SMOKE SHOW???

Blue (2:22pm): bahahahahaha

Blue (2:22pm): ok, now I get it

**

Gansey (2:32pm): So you just left the room without saying anything?

Ronan (2:32pm): wasn’t much to say

Gansey (2:32pm): I TOLD you what time the dogwalker comes! Why were you naked in the living room? Why were you naked in my living room AT ALL??

Gansey (2:32pm): Oh dear god. Please tell me you didn’t sit on the couch.

Ronan (2:32pm): so what’s the deal with the dogwalker

Gansey (2:33pm): The deal? I told you I’ve never met them.

Ronan (2:33pm): so this stranger just comes and goes from your house without a word

Gansey (2:33pm): Well, they leave a note after each walk to let me know how Glenny did.

Ronan (2:33pm): how glenny did???

Gansey (2:33pm): I understand it’s quite a common element of this type of service.

Ronan (2:33pm): so he’ll be back in what… a half hour… and since I’m here he can just TELL me about glenny’s big day out instead of leaving a note, right?

Gansey (2:33pm): Ronan, please do not lose this dogwalking service for me.

Ronan (2:34pm): relax dick

Ronan (2:34pm): I got this

Gansey (2:34pm): At least put on some pants. I’m begging you.

**

Adam (3:20pm): so I didn’t leave a note at Glenny’s

Blue (3:20pm): PARRISH

Adam (3:20pm): because I talked to the guy

Adam (3:20pm): he had clothes on this time

Adam (3:20pm): sadly

Blue (3:21pm): ADAM

Adam (3:21pm): dude… you didn’t see him

Blue (3:21pm): IF I LOSE MY JOB BECAUSE YOU’RE HITTING ON CLIENTS

Adam (3:21pm): I didn’t hit on him! I told him about Glenny’s “business transactions”

Adam (3:21pm): and you wanna know what kills any potential sexual chemistry?

Adam (3:22pm): talking about dog shit

Blue (3:22pm): good!

Adam (3:22pm): although then we did get to talking about other stuff

Blue (3:22pm): ADAM!

Adam (3:22pm): It was nothing! And besides, he’s not even the owner! He’s house-sitting. Your precious gig is secure.

Adam (3:22pm): I wonder if he’ll be there tomorrow…

Blue (3:22pm): I swear to fucking god parrish


	2. Tuesday

Ronan (2:16pm): the dogwalker’s name is adam

Ronan (2:16pm): and he’s not who usually comes. Usually it’s some chick named blue

Ronan (2:16pm): he’s covering for her

Ronan (2:16pm): he’s actually in grad school for engineering

Gansey (2:18pm): This is historic.

Ronan (2:18pm): ?

Gansey (2:18pm): This is the most you’ve ever texted me, unprompted, that did not pertain to food or alcohol.

Gansey (2:18pm): Truly unprecedented.

Gansey (2:18pm): Are you in love with this man?

Ronan (2:19pm): fuck off dick

Gansey (2:19pm): It would be fast, but it’s the only thing that explains why you’re using your phone this much.

**

Adam (2:18pm): Naked guy’s name is Ronan btw

Adam (2:18pm): He was clothed today.

Blue (2:20pm): hallelujah

Adam (2:20pm): He’s a farmer. A tattooed farmer.

Blue (2:20pm): okeydokey

Adam (2:20pm):…

Adam (2:21pm):…

Adam (2:22pm): what…that’s it? Okeydokey?

Blue (2:22pm): aren’t you walking a dog RIGHT NOW?

Blue (2:22pm): literally the largest dog in the world?

Blue (2:22pm): pay attention to the giant dog and stop mooning over the naked housesitting tattooed farmer

Blue (2:22pm): man if I had a nickel for every time I had to give someone that EXACT advice

Adam (2:23pm): You’re not as funny as you think you are.

**

Ronan (3:34pm): Glenny’s back. Adam just left.

Gansey (3:34pm): Just now? That was an extra long walk.

Ronan (3:34pm): they got back awhile ago, but we were talking

Gansey (3:34pm): Doesn’t he have other clients waiting?

Gansey (3:34pm): This burgeoning romance is going to ruin many rugs.

Ronan (3:34pm): would you shut it with the romance

Ronan (3:35pm): it’s nothing

Ronan (3:35pm): he’s just got some good ideas about how I can improve the irrigation and drainage at the Barns

Gansey (3:35pm): Ah, yes, you said your new boyfriend is an engineer.

Ronan (3:35pm): I swear to god dick

Gansey (3:35pm): OK, OK, I’ll stop.

Ronan (3:37pm): I don’t even know if he’s into guys

Gansey (3:37pm): He just spent half an hour talking to you about drainage.

Ronan (3:37pm): we talked about other things

Gansey (3:37pm): such as?

Ronan (3:38pm): I don’t even remember

Ronan (3:38pm): it’s kind of a blur

Gansey (3:38pm): oh Ronan

Ronan (3:39pm): fuck

**

Adam (3:35pm): I’m not with a dog right now so will you talk to me?

Adam (3:35pm): I’m walking to the next house

Blue (3:35pm): You JUST left Glenny’s? Dude, pick up the pace.

Adam (3:36pm): I know, I know – I’m sorry – time got away from me

Blue (3:36pm): are you ok?

Adam (3:36pm): …

Adam (3:36pm): …

Adam (3:37pm): I think I really like him

Blue (3:37pm): oh jesus

Adam (3:37pm): BLUE

Blue (3:37pm): sorry, sorry…

Blue (3:37pm): am I allowed to say that you met him literally YESTERDAY

Adam (3:37pm): I know

Blue (3:38pm): this is so not like you

Adam (3:38pm): I KNOW

Blue (3:38pm): which counter intuitively makes me think this must be real

Adam (3:38pm): yeah

Blue (3:38pm): which is exciting parrish!

Adam (3:39pm): man, your moods turn on a dime

Blue (3:39pm): fuck you

Blue (3:39pm): I love you

Blue (3:39pm): and I’m happy for you

Adam (3:40pm): nothing to be happy about yet

Adam (3:40pm): I may just have an inconvenient crush

Blue (3:40pm): well, you have three more days to snare him with your masculine wiles

Adam (3:40pm): do I have masculine wiles?

Blue (3:40pm): I assume so? Buried deep down?

Blue (3:40pm): like deep, deep down

Adam (3:41pm): I hate u


	3. Wednesday

Ronan (3:32pm): ok, first of all, Glenny is fine

Gansey (3:32pm): WHAT

Gansey (3:32pm): WHAT HAPPENED

Gansey (3:32pm): SEND ME A PICTURE OF HIM RIGHT NOW

Ronan (3:32pm): <pic>

Gansey (3:32pm): How do I know that was just taken? Hold up today’s newspaper next to him!

Ronan (3:33pm): Jesus Christ Gans

Ronan (3:33pm): He just got off his leash at the park and took off after a squirrel, but we got him back and he’s none the worse for wear.

Gansey (3:33pm): Oh thank god.

Gansey (3:33pm): Wait. You were at the park with him?

Ronan (3:33pm): no – adam called me when it happened and I went and helped.

Gansey (3:34pm): So Adam has your number now. And how did that happen?

Ronan (3:34pm): just figured he should have a way to reach me in case something happened with glenny

Ronan (3:34pm): and clearly I was right!

Gansey (3:34pm): mmhmmm

Gansey (3:34pm): And it had nothing to do with the fact that you WANTED him to have your number for other reasons?

Ronan (3:35pm): nope

Ronan (3:35pm): all about the dog

Ronan (3:36pm): shut up

**

Adam (3:46pm): Everything is fine.

Blue (3:47pm): Oh no.

Blue (3:47pm): what happened

Adam (3:47pm): Glenny slipped his collar and ran off after a squirrel, BUT WE GOT HIM BACK. 

Adam (3:47pm): And he’s happy and healthy and back home.

Adam (3:47pm): And I’m speedwalking the other dogs right now and they’re fine.

Blue (3:48pm): what do you mean “we” got him back?

Adam (3:49pm): uh… I kind of called Ronan when Glenny wouldn’t come to me…

Blue (3:49pm): I see

Blue (3:49pm): and you have his number because…

Adam (3:49pm): because I’m an excellent dogwalker who thinks ahead

Blue (3:49pm): uh huh

Adam (3:49pm): and he offered it to me, so who am I to say no

Blue (3:49pm): ADAM PARRISH

Adam (3:49pm): ;)

**

Adam (8:36pm): thanks for your help with Glenny today

Ronan (8:39pm): no problem

Ronan (8:39pm): Gans would have my ass if his child ran away on my watch

Adam (8:39pm): Blue would full-on murder me if I lost this gig for her

Ronan (8:40pm): I told Gansey about it, but he’s not going to rat you out to the service. He’s a good guy.

Adam (8:40pm): thanks

Adam (8:40pm): so what are you doing?

Ronan (8:40pm): I’m currently trapped underneath 800 pounds of sleeping dog

Ronan (8:40pm): you?

Adam (8:41pm): watching stupid tv

Ronan (8:41pm): I love stupid tv

Ronan (8:41pm): what variety of stupid?

Adam (8:41pm): american ninja warrior

Ronan (8:41pm): bite your fucking tongue!

Ronan (8:41pm): ANW is not stupid

Adam (8:42pm): it’s not exactly downton abby

Ronan (8:42pm): thank fucking Christ

Ronan (8:42pm): OK, I’m putting it on – oh I’ve seen this one – something cool is about to happen…

Adam (8:42pm): oh FUCK

Ronan (8:42pm): yesssss…

Ronan (8:43pm): kneecapped

Ronan (8:43pm): BOOM

Adam (8:43pm): I’m in pain just watching that

Ronan (8:45pm): so just two more days of covering the dogwalking gig, huh?

Adam (8:45pm): yep

Ronan (8:46pm): are you gonna miss it?

Adam (8:47pm): actually I kind of might

Adam (8:47pm): it’s nice to be outside so much

Adam (8:47pm): and it’s interesting to see other people’s houses

Adam (8:47pm): rich people have some weird shit

Ronan (8:47pm): spill

Ronan (8:47pm): what have you seen? sex dungeon? Grampa stuffed and mounted over the fireplace?

Adam (8:48pm): this is a dark side of you I’ve yet to see

Adam (8:48pm): not that we really know each other

Adam (8:48pm): I guess the weirdest stuff I’ve seen would be the full suit of armor in somebody’s foyer

Ronan (8:48pm): nice

Adam (8:48pm): and the Japanese toilets that talk are kinda cool

Ronan (8:49pm): wait… you use people’s bathrooms?

Adam (8:49pm): unlike my charges I prefer not to pee on trees

Ronan (8:49pm): fair

Adam (8:49pm): and there was one dog that came running to greet me with what looked like a very high-end sex toy in it’s mouth like it was a chew toy

Ronan (8:49pm): amazing

Ronan (8:49pm): did you put THAT in the note?

Adam (8:50pm): nope

Adam (8:50pm): but I’m sure it was right there on the welcome mat when the owner got home, so…

Ronan (8:54pm): sounds like you had a good time this week

Adam (8:56pm): I did

Adam (8:58pm): even the Glenny chase was kind of fun

Ronan (9:01pm): yeah, it was


	4. Thursday

Ronan (12:02pm): how do you ask someone out without sounding like a douche

Gansey (12:06pm): Hello to you too.

Gansey (12:06pm): I’m honored that you think I know the answer to that.

Ronan (12:06pm): well, I don’t have that many options

Ronan (12:06pm): Declan being the uber-douche

Ronan (12:06pm): and Matthew probably just hugs people until they submit

Gansey (12:07pm): God I hope not.

Ronan (12:07pm): so…

Gansey (12:07pm): I assume we’re talking about Adam.

Ronan (12:07pm): of fucking course we’re talking about adam

Ronan (12:07pm): his last day walking dogs is tomorrow, so I figured I can ask him after Glenny’s last walk

Ronan (12:07pm): then if he says no I never have to see him again

Gansey (12:08pm): That seems reasonable.

Ronan (12:08pm): but what do I actually SAY

Gansey (12:08pm): How about – and this is just off the top of my head… and in no specific order…

Gansey (12:08pm): Would you like to go out sometime?

Gansey (12:08pm): Would you like to have dinner with me?

Gansey (12:08pm): Would you like to get a drink after your last walk?

Ronan (12:09pm): douchey

Gansey (12:09pm): I am sighing. I want you to know that.

**

Blue (1:45pm): so have you asked him out yet

Adam (1:50pm): I thought you didn’t like me to text while I was with the dogs

Blue (1:50pm): you’ve probably gotten enough experience now that you can do both at once

Adam (1:50pm): thanks for the vote of confidence

Adam (1:50pm): and no – not yet

Adam (1:50pm): I’ll do it on Friday after the last walk.

Blue (1:51pm): lame

Adam (1:51pm): why??

Blue (1:51pm): bc you want to be able to scurry away if he rejects you

Adam (1:52pm): well… yes… is that crazy?

Blue (1:52pm): SEIZE THE DAY PARRISH

Blue (1:52pm): CARPE THE HOTTIE

Adam (1:52pm): I can carpe him tomorrow

Adam (1:53pm): or I could even text him after a few days

Blue (1:53pm): oh my god, it’s getting worse

Adam (1:53pm): fine

Adam (1:53pm): FINE

Adam (1:53pm): Friday

Blue (1:54pm): text me after

Adam (1:54pm): you know it

**

Ronan (5:23pm): hey

Ronan (5:23pm): you left your gloves here

Adam (5:26pm): thanks for letting me know – forgot them in the bathroom

Ronan (5:28pm): were you sad that Gans doesn’t have a fancy talking toilet

Adam (5:29pm): not sad

Adam (5:29pm): perhaps disillusioned

Ronan (5:32pm): your hands must have been freezing for the rest of your walks

Adam (5:32pm): I was ok. Just finishing my last walk now.

Ronan (5:35pm): I’m around if you want to pick them up.

Adam (5:36pm): you know I can always just let myself in seeing as how I have the key

Ronan (5:36pm): that seems like an abuse of power

Adam (5:36pm): you’re probably right

Ronan (5:37pm): besides I could be naked

Adam (5:37pm): nothing I haven’t seen before

Adam (5:37pm): like literally

Ronan (5:38pm): I thought we were never going to speak of that

Adam (5:38pm): I never will again if it bothers you

Ronan (5:39pm): nah it’s fine

Ronan (5:40pm): like what you see?

Adam (5:40pm):…

Adam (5:40pm):…

Adam (5:41pm):…

Ronan (5:42pm): don’t answer that

Adam (5:42pm): not sure how to answer that

Ronan (5:43pm): ANYWAY

Adam (5:43pm): yup

Adam (5:43pm): anyway

Ronan (5:44pm): you coming over to get the gloves?

Adam (5:44pm): I actually have a night class

Adam (5:44pm): I have another pair I can wear tomorrow

Adam (5:44pm): thank you though

Ronan (5:45pm): np

Adam (5:45pm): see you tomorrow

**

Ronan (6:06pm): fucking kill me and put me out of my misery

Adam (6:07pm): are you ok? What’s up?

Ronan (6:07pm): sorry – meant to text Gansey

Ronan (6:07pm): I’m fine. Just ignore that

Adam (6:08pm): ok

Adam (6:08pm): night

**

Ronan (6:09pm): FUUUCKKKK

Gansey (6:09pm): Oh boy.


	5. Friday

Ronan (1:02pm): Gans we have a problem

Ronan (1:02pm): Matthew called and he must have eaten something stupid again because he’s puking everywhere

Gansey (1:04pm): That’s fine, Ronan – go take care of him. Glenny will be fine.

Ronan (1:04pm): I’m not sure if I’ll be able to get back tonight.

Gansey (1:04pm): Not a problem – my meetings wrap up this afternoon. I can come back tonight instead of tomorrow morning. My mother can deal with a missed dinner.

Ronan (1:04pm): thanks man

Gansey (1:04pm): Of course.

Ronan (1:05pm): shit… this means I won’t see adam

Gansey (1:05pm): You do have his number, though. You can always text him…. or even call him.

Ronan (1:05pm): right

Ronan (1:05pm): it’s fine

Gansey (1:06pm): Tell Matthew I hope he feels better.

Ronan (1:06pm): I will. Thx

**

Adam (1:50pm): ok, sargent, psych me up

Blue (1:53pm): YOU GOT THIS

Blue (1:53pm): YOU ARE A STONE COLD FOX

Blue (1:53pm): YOU ARE AN ACTUAL GENIUS

Blue (1:53pm): YOU KNOW HOW TO CHANGE A TIRE

Blue (1:53pm): YOU… OWN A REALLY FANCY CALCULATOR

Adam (1:53pm): that started out strong, but then you lost control of it

Blue (1:53pm): yes, yes I did

Adam (1:54pm): what if he says no?

Blue (1:54pm): not gonna happen

Adam (1:54pm): but what if?

Blue (1:54pm): then when I get home tomorrow, we’ll sit on the couch and eat ice cream and act like a big fat cliché

Adam (1:54pm): excellent

**

Adam (3:05pm): he wasn’t there

Blue (3:06pm): what??

Adam (3:06pm): yeah, no sign of him

Adam (3:06pm): his car wasn’t in the driveway

Blue (3:06pm): fuck

Adam (3:06pm): he must be coming back though

Adam (3:06pm): he wouldn’t just abandon Glenny

Blue (3:07pm): maybe there was an emergency

Adam (3:07pm): yeah

Adam (3:08pm): so I did a thing…

Adam (3:08pm): I finally left a note

Blue (3:08pm): a Glenny note?

Adam (3:09pm): yes… and I might have also asked him out…

Blue (3:09pm): VIA DOGWALKING NOTE??

Adam (3:09pm): uh huh

Blue (3:09pm): So, what, like “Glenny had a lovely walk in the park. He did number 1 and number 2. I think you’re hot and would like to undress you.”

Adam (3:09pm): that sort of rhymed… was that on purpose?

Adam (3:09pm): it is also… actually very close.

Blue (3:09pm): PARRISH

Blue (3:09pm): LLLOOOOLLLLLLL

Adam (3:10pm): not the undressing part

Adam (3:10pm): obviously

Adam (3:10pm): but yes my declaration of attraction did come right after a sentence about a dog’s bowel movements

Blue (3:10pm): I love you so fucking much

Adam (3:11pm): that’s great

Adam (3:11pm): because I’m going to die alone.

**

Gansey (9:06pm): Just got back. Glenny says you took excellent care of him. Thank you again.

Ronan (9:12pm): np

Gansey (9:13pm): How’s Matthew?

Ronan (9:13pm): Better. Seems to be done puking his guts out. I’m making him rehydrate.

Ronan (9:13pm): you eat enough raw cookie dough eventually you’re gonna get burned

Gansey (9:14pm): Live and learn.

Ronan (9:14pm): He’s still trying to eat it.

Gansey (9:14pm): Oh Matthew.

Gansey (9:20pm): So… I just found the note that Adam left after Glenny’s walk…

Ronan (9:20pm): I’m sure it’s thrilling

Gansey (9:20pm): …

Gansey (9:21pm): …

Gansey (9:21pm): Actually, I think you’ll find it quite interesting.

Gansey (9:21pm): Sending you a pic.

**

_Hi Ronan,_

_Sorry I missed you today. I grabbed my gloves – thanks for leaving them on the table. Glenny had a good walk. Did his business as per usual – with vigor and gusto and dare I say… whimsy? Made all the other dogs jealous. Do you think that’s an appropriately detailed account? Hope so. I hate writing these notes. Only a few more to go today and then I’m back to my canine-free life._

_Meeting you was probably the highlight of my week. Not probably. Definitely. And not just because you look very good without your clothes on. I didn’t answer you the other night. Yes, obviously I liked what I saw. I’m blushing now. I’m in an empty house with a very large dog staring at me and I’m blushing._

_I also really liked talking to you. And running after Glenny with you. And watching stupid TV via text with you._

_Would you like to have dinner with me? You have my number so… ball’s in your court._

_Fetch!_

_Please ignore that I just wrote fetch._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Adam_

**Author's Note:**

> I used to walk dogs and I HATED writing those notes. I actually did see a full suit of armor in a foyer, but I NEVER used anyone’s bathroom (👀) and I did not find any sex toys while picking up the dogs (house sitting was another matter. So many sex toys. SO MANY.) 😁


End file.
